Extreme tidal changes are known to occur in waters throughout the world. The periodic rise and fall of the waters of the ocean and its inlets result from the attraction of the sun and moon. Flood waters, storms, and seasonal changes may also cause water level changes, not only in tidal bodies of water, but also in inland waters such as lakes, streams, and rivers. These changing water levels have always presented difficulties in mooring floating objects, such as boats, to a stationary land mass or artificial support.
Boaters often experiment with the length of the mooring lines to allow for these water level changes. However, by maintaining slack in these lines to allow vertical movement, the floating object is now free to move horizontally. Horizontal movement inevitably leads to damage to the floating object or to the object to which it is moored, such as the dock or pier.
Boaters often encounter differing tidal ranges from one geographic area to another, a factor which is needed to be taken into account when mooring. Other factors, although measurable and constant within a particular region, include the existence of "Spring Tides" and differing "flow rates" for bodies of water.
An attempt to remedy this mooring problem is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,965 to Culp and U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,638 to Ilves et al. each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Culp generally describes an improved water level compensation device for adjusting the vertical position of a floating object relative to a fixed land mass, comprising a first channel fixed to a land mass in a substantially vertical position with a carriage means movably retained within the channel and a second channel with a counterweight within to balance the weight of the carriage across a pulley. A coupling means, such as a trailer coupler, is affixed to a mounting plate affixed to the carriage for coupling the floating object relative to the fixed land mass. Ilves et al. generally describes a mooring construction having a fixed mount member on a boat, a vertically movable slider device on a dock post and a connecting unit, where the connecting unit includes a cylinder and piston to provide adjustability for the length of the connecting unit.
One major disadvantage associated with the type of system described in Culp is that the interior of the channels is exposed to the water and marine life, and after a period of time, the channels will become encrusted with marine life and other debris which will interfere with the ability of the carriage and counter-weight to move up and down within the confines of the channel. A further disadvantage is that since the channel and counter-weight configuration contains a multitude of moving parts in complex arrangement, the mooring device is subject to constant malfunction and breakage.
A similar disadvantage associated with the type of system described in Ilves et at. is that the vertical slider member having a tubular member mounted on a longer cylindrical guide is a complex system of interconnecting parts which, when any portion of the slider becomes encrusted with marine life or debris, the slider will no longer function.
A further disadvantage of both of the above-described systems is that the coupler described in the invention requires additional hardware mounted on the floating object, such as a trailer ball, which is not standard marine hardware.
Another type of mooring device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,576 to Mills incorporated herein by reference. Mills generally describes a boat mooring arrangement in which a pair of cylindrical posts are affixed to the dock having carriage assemblies associated therewith comprising U-shaped collars having rollers which ride up and down the posts when the carriage assemblies are fastened to a boat when changes of water level are encountered. A major disadvantage of the system described in Mills is that in order to mount the posts, a tripod assembly is required to secure the posts to the dock. Such an assembly is oversized and cumbersome and requires a substantial amount of hardware in addition to the mooring site itself.
An additional type of mooring device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,779 to Jaynes incorporated herein by reference. Jaynes generally describes a boat mooring device comprising a bow-shaped frame member with a cable attached thereto and with a slidable member supported of the cable and secured to a boat so that as the movement of the water causes the boat to move up and down, the slidable member will move correspondingly and prevent scuffing and damage to the boat. One major disadvantage associated with this type of system is that the bowed-shaped member is subject to high-stress and in time will bend, causing the cable to loosen and requiring replacement of the frame. Another disadvantage is that since the tubular member slidably supported on the cable is not equipped with any type of device for movement, it will have a tendency to bind due to friction or uneven stress points with every movement of the bow-shaped frame causing slackening of the cable.
An additional major disadvantage in all of the above-mentioned systems is that the systems do not provide any additional strengthening or enhancements to the existing dock posts or mooring site, and actually can cause extra stress on the side of attachment. Another disadvantage is that all of these systems require a substantial amount of additional hardware to be installed and operate. A further disadvantage is that none of these systems are designed to allow the greatest clearance in limited space, as in finger piers where the slips are narrow.
Another disadvantage is that none of the above-mentioned systems adequately address unpredictable severe natural conditions such as a possible change in factors such as "Spring Tides", nor do these systems address the collateral needs of environment, property, or public safety. Furthermore, none of these systems allow the maximum mooring height to be extended in the event conditions change.
One possible solution to these problems is to provide a mooring device which compensates for the changing water levels without requiring a substantial amount of additional hardware and can be easily installed onto existing dock posts.
Another possible solution to these problems is to provide a mooring device which does not interfere with the slip size by extending out over the water, nor does it interfere with the dock by extending onto the dock.
Another possible solution to these problems is to provide a mooring device that actually strengthens the dock post, and does not stress one side or the other, even when attached to a floating object during hazardous water and wind conditions.
Another possible solution to these problems is to provide a mooring device in which the vertical adjustment is not prone to failure due to marine growth or buildup and is easily serviced or replaceable when in need of repair.
Another possible solution to these problems is to provide a mooring device which can be easily extended to provide greater vertical adjustment and necessary strength during extreme tidal conditions, as during turbulent weather conditions, or hurricane season.
Thus, there has been a need in the art for a mooring device which compensates for the changing water levels which is economical, requires a minimal amount of additional hardware, and is easy to install onto existing dock posts, and in which the vertical adjustment mechanism, the only moving part, is not prone to failure due to marine growth or buildup and is easily replaceable without additional skill or training.
There has been an additional need in the art for a mooring device which is compact such that it does not interfere with the slip size by extending out over the water, nor does it interfere with the dock by extending onto the dock, and it provides a symmetrical cable-like support to strengthen the dock post.
There has been an additional need in the art for a mooring device which can be easily extended to provide greater vertical adjustment and greater protection during extreme wind, water, or tidal conditions.